


【我宇】吃面

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: *私设如山，我与老谢多年好友，待小白当朋友妻不可戏，参加节目纯属朋友之间的互相照应。





	【我宇】吃面

**Author's Note:**

> *私设如山，我与老谢多年好友，待小白当朋友妻不可戏，参加节目纯属朋友之间的互相照应。

小白这几天回西安跟着老谢拍综艺，两个人都分别给我发消息报告行程。

小白是各种“锋哥很照顾我啊，锋哥厨艺很赞啊，我今天带锋哥去吃啥啥啥了。”

而老谢这边则是：“你家小孩咋这么皮？我见了他发现他这么瘦，你是怎么养的？平日里就没给小孩做点好吃的？”

直到临了老谢在微信上和我感慨：“你家小孩太可爱了。后面有机会再合作啊。我和他说了等给他写歌。”

“打住！你不教小孩些歪歪花样我叫你老豆。”我回他。老谢什么人我还不知道，整日里和我们吹嘘自己有多能耐。不过也幸亏这么多年的哥们我算是了解，自是不会占我的便宜，我才敢让小白自己去上他的节目，不用我时时刻刻地盯着，总是担心自家的白菜被别的猪拱了。

拍摄结束当天小白就飞回来了，我去机场接他。回来的路上，小白依偎在我的怀里，依旧很兴奋的和我说着拍摄时发生的趣事，说得兴起，还把手伸进我的衣服里又摸又捏，搞得我直喘粗气，把他搂的更紧了。

回家后，我一进门就把小白推门上，轻声骂道：“你刚才弄得我差点射了，小浪货，你想干嘛？”  
“我是小浪货，那哥哥你是啥？你不浪你刚才干嘛硬了？”小白嬉皮笑脸地回我。  
“老谢这个扑街仔是不是没教你好？”我思来想去只有这一个可能了。  
“哈哈，才不是呢，哥哥。我这几天可是领着锋哥在西安好一通逛吃逛吃，你捏捏我，是不是长肉了？”小白又是一副乐不可支的样子。“而且这次我长了好多见识，我给你露一手！”  
“得了吧。”我抓住他纤细的手腕，在手心里挠着，“长见识？别是又打了小抄？”  
他被我挠的忙把手缩了回去，嘻嘻一笑。

我在他的屁股上掐了一把，转身去厨房准备吃的。虽说我手艺一般，也比不上小白的家乡菜，可是小白对于我的厨艺还是报以肯定态度的，经常夸我做的饭好吃。但是让老谢说的我感觉是不是小白总是照顾到我的感受，自己的厨艺是不是并没有那么高。一边胡思乱想，一边把火打开烧水准备煮面。小白说回西安吃面没吃够，还想吃。我静静等着水开，而身后的小白哼着歌儿窸窸窣窣地开始掏他的背包。

当我再次转身的时候，一个秦服少年站立在我的面前，有点晃眼。

“哥哥，你知道吗？”小白光着脚走进厨房，走向我，衣摆轻晃，隐隐约约露出来的肉色告诉我，除了这件秦服，他应该没有再穿任何衣服了。“这次在节目中我们扯面了。”  
他贴近我，双手勾住我的脖子，把嘴唇贴近我的嘴唇，轻轻地问：“想不想我下面给你吃啊。”  
操，我就知道，老谢肯定教小孩一些有的没的了。  
等我教训完小孩再找他算账。

我抱起小白，将他放在料理台上，掀开秦服下摆，他果然没穿内裤，小肉芽半挺着，他一挺腰，要喂给我吃。  
我埋首将他的阴茎含在嘴里，开始吮吸。  
“啊……”小白发出呻吟。  
我摸着他细长的双腿，游走向上到达他还算有点肉的双臀，大力地揉捏着，用舌尖逗弄着龟头，刺激着马眼开始吐水。  
“嗯嗯……啊……啊……哥哥~好爽啊……”小白哼着，搂着我的头，胡乱地摸索着，阴茎越来越硬，挺腰刺向我的口腔内。我配合他的节奏一松一弛地吸着，直到他低吼了一声，将精液灌了我一嘴。  
我全数吞下，并且在他射完之后把他舔干净，吐出他半软的阴茎，长长地吁了一口气。

“哥哥，你是吃饱了，我还饿着呢。”小白嘟哝着，把腿打开分立在料理台上，用一个标准的M型将菊穴完全暴露在我的眼前。他用已经舔湿了的白嫩手指放在穴口处轻轻摩擦，半眯着眼诱惑着我。“哥哥喂我啊。”

灶上的水已经烧开了，呼呼地冒着热气，但是现在没有人理会了。

我解开小白秦服的腰带，华丽的布片向两边一翻，盖住了整个台子，小白的胴体就呈现在我的眼前。  
该怎么喂饱他呢？我突然想到小白和我说他招待老谢做的冰淇淋，我也转身从身后的冰箱里掏出一盒冰淇淋来。  
小白看清我手里的东西，心里大惊，忙攥住我的手腕。“哥哥，你要干嘛？”  
我坏笑：“放心，没加辣椒。”  
我用勺子挖出小半勺，“张嘴。”  
小白乖巧地把嘴张开，我却将冰淇淋送到自己嘴里，含化了，渡给他，涂得他嘴唇上，胡茬上，全是奶油。  
小白伸出舌头来舔着，吞咽着，喉结孱动着，性感无比，让我忍不住一阵轻咬。然后我继续一路向下，将一勺一勺的冰淇淋滴在他的乳头上。冰淇淋与皮肤接触的那一刹那，小白被冰的浑身哆嗦了一下。

锅里的水继续翻滚着，水蒸气从排气孔争先恐后地挤出，使得厨房变得闷热，冰淇淋也化的很快，在他的皮肤上由固体变为液体，滩在他的胸前。  
“小白，你产奶了哟。”我调笑道。  
“啊……啊啊……呃……”空气的热与冰淇淋的冷带来的冰火两重天的感官刺激让小白的叫声中透着一股娇媚，淫娃一般扭动着身体，把乳房往我嘴里送，仿佛这真的是他产的奶，送与我品尝。我舔着，吸着，咬着，把他胸前融化了的冰淇淋舔舐干净，并用力地吸着他的乳头，满足他给我喂奶的愿望。  
当我把小白身上的冰淇淋舔完，他的阴茎又再次抬头了。我又将冰淇淋淋上他的阴茎，他被刺激的高声尖叫了起来。  
“啊——”还没等他尾音落下，我又一口含上了他的阴茎，像吃冰棍一样开始舔舐，他的尾音又开始上扬，发出舒服的长吟，显然快感大于痛感。  
舔了一会儿，我又继续向下，用舌头舔一些冰淇淋在舌尖上，然后在他的菊穴外轻点着。  
“啊——”我每舔一下，他就长长地叫一声，直到我把小穴的入口舔得湿润光滑。我用手指挖了一块冰淇淋，一起深入到小白的秘穴中。  
“啊——啊啊啊——”没想到小白的小穴那么湿热，冰淇淋迅速融化，随着我手指的抽插又淌出好多，白腻的液体洒落在在暗色的秦服上，显得愈发淫靡。  
这感觉让小白忍不住连声高叫，菊穴收缩，内壁紧紧地箍着我的手指，想要把它吸进去。  
我知道时机已经成熟了，将我已经硬得不行的肉棒一股作气刺了进去。  
“啊……”小白低低地叹了一声，仿佛得到了满足。我低下头，与他交换着吻，品尝到的，是刚才他口中停留的冰淇淋的清香。

我进入之后并没有动，待小白逐渐适应之后，我深呼吸了一口气，开始慢慢抽动。今天奶油的润滑使得我的肉棒与他的肠道摩擦的感觉与之前完全不同。而眼前的少年，也已碎发凌乱，眼神涣散，嘴巴半张着，性感无比。他的两只手紧紧抓住身下的秦服，将布料捏出褶皱，两条腿分到极限，菊穴大开，被我的肉棒进进出出。  
料理台上的小白，给了我另外一种刺激，仿佛我的肉棒也有了味觉，也能品尝出他体内奶油味的甜美。不，他比奶油更甜美。  
随着抽插的深入，小白不但发出性感的呻吟，还屁股一挺一挺在配合着我。  
我按着小白的脚踝，大力地冲刺着，大腿撞击着小白的屁股，发出啪啪的脆响。  
“小白，哥哥操你操得你爽不爽，舒服不舒服？”  
“哥哥，我好爽……好舒服……啊啊啊啊——”小白连声淫叫，双手抚上自己的阴茎，一边浪叫一边撸动着，前列腺液流得满手。我也把双手覆在他的双手之上，随着我的节奏一起套弄。  
“嗯……啊……哥哥……用肉棒……喂我……啊啊……”小白双腿环住我的腰，让两个人贴得更近，屁股贴着我扭动着，紧接着身体绷直再一次缴械投降。  
“哥哥我就是用下面这个肉棒喂你的，你下面的小嘴吃饱了是吧？来，上面的小嘴也给你喂饱！”我胡言乱语着，高潮将至，我抽出肉棒，把它塞进小白的嘴里，大股的精液射了出来。小白被我操得已经全身酸软，只能轻含着我的肉棒却无力吞咽，任凭精液从嘴角留出，滴在秦服领口的印花之上。

锅里的水已经烧干了，高温使得灶台早就自动断火了。我想今天的面是煮不成了。

到底是谁下面给谁吃，这笔糊涂账，不算也罢吧。


End file.
